darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Paperback Library
Paperback Library began releasing novels based on the Dark Shadows series in December of 1966. A total of thirty-three novels were released through to 1972, all written by Dan Ross under the pen name Marilyn Ross. All of the novels, with the exception of House of Dark Shadows, were part of one shared continuity separate from the history supplied in the original television series. (House of Dark Shadows ''was an adaptation of the MGM film of the same name and, as such, represented a separate continuity.) The main difference between the novels and television series was that the book version of Barnabas Collins was never imprisoned in his coffin by his father after being turned into a vampire in 1795, and remained very active throughout the ensuing decades. Many of the 1st printings of the novels featured covers with framed production stills from the television show. Invariably, the photographs represented on the covers had little, if anything, to do with the actual stories inside. 1. ''Dark Shadows * 1st printing: December 1966 * 2nd printing: April 1967 * 3rd printing: August 1968 * 4th printing: October 1968 * 5th printing: October 1968 * 6th printing: December 1968 * 7th printing: March 1969 * 8th printing: April 1969 2. Victoria Winters * 1st printing: March 1967 * 2nd printing: June 1968 * 3rd printing: October 1968 * 4th printing: October 1968 * 5th printing: December 1968 * 6th printing: March 1969 * 7th printing: April 1969 * 8th printing: July 1969 * 9th printing: November 1969 3. Strangers at Collins House * 1st printing: September 1967 * 2nd printing: August 1968 * 3rd printing: October 1968 * 4th printing: October 1968 4. The Mystery of Collinwood * 1st printing: January 1968 * 2nd printing: August 1968 * 3rd printing: October 1968 * 4th printing: October 1968 * 5th printing: December 1968 * 6th printing: March 1969 5. The Curse of Collinwood * 1st printing: May 1968 * 2nd printing: June 1968 * 3rd printing: October 1968 * 4th printing: October 1968 * 5th printing: December 1968 * 6th printing: March 1969 * 7th printing: April 1969 * 8th printing: July 1969 * 9th printing: November 1969 6.'' Barnabas Collins'' * 1st printing: November 1968 7. The Secret of Barnabas Collins * 1st printing: January 1969 * 2nd printing: March 1969 8. The Demon of Barnabas Collins * 1st printing: April 1969 9. The Foe of Barnabas Collins * 1st printing: July 1969 10. The Phantom and Barnabas Collins * 1st printing: September 1969 11. Barnabas Collins vs. the Warlock * 1st printing: October 1969 12. The Peril of Barnabas Collins * 1st printing: November 1969 13. Barnabas Collins and the Mysterious Ghost * 1st printing: January 1970 14. Barnabas Collins and Quentin's Demon * 1st printing: February 1970 15. Barnabas Collins and the Gypsy Witch * 1st printing: March 1970 16. Barnabas, Quentin and the Mummy's Curse * 1st printing: April 1970 17. Barnabas, Quentin and the Avenging Ghost * 1st printing: May 1970 18. Barnabas, Quentin and the Nightmare Assassin * 1st printing: June 1970 19. Barnabas, Quentin and the Crystal Coffin * 1st printing: July 1970 20. Barnabas, Quentin and the Witch's Curse * 1st printing: August 1970 21. Barnabas, Quentin and the Haunted Cave * 1st printing: September 1970 22. Barnabas, Quentin and the Frightened Bride * 1st printing: October 1970 Unnumbered Special Edition: House of Dark Shadows * 1st printing: October 1970 23. Barnabas, Quentin and the Scorpio Curse * 1st printing: November 1970 24. Barnabas, Quentin and the Serpent * 1st printing: December 1970 25. Barnabas, Quentin and the Magic Potion * 1st printing: January 1971 26. Barnabas, Quentin and the Body Snatchers * 1st printing: February 1971 27. Barnabas, Quentin and Dr. Jekyll's Son * 1st printing: April 1971 28. Barnabas, Quentin and the Grave Robbers * 1st printing: June 1971 29. Barnabas, Quentin and the Sea Ghost * 1st printing: August 1971 30. Barnabas, Quentin and the Mad Magician * 1st printing: October 1971 31. Barnabas, Quentin and the Hidden Tomb * 1st printing: December 1971 32. Barnabas, Quentin and the Vampire Beauty * 1st printing: March 1972 Also: Barnabas Collins in a Funny Vein Barnabas Collins: A Personal Picture Album [[The Dark Shadows Book of Vampires and Werewolves|''The Dark Shadows Book of Vampires and Werewolves'']] The Secret of Victoria Winters Night of Dark Shadows de:Barnabas der Vampir Category:Novels